My Random Show of Insanity:BH6
by Insanity Studios Ink
Summary: Well, people seemed to enjoy my other interviewing-movie-characters story, so I decided to make another one! Please enjoy responsibly. Do not use while operating heavy macinery. The contents of ths story are under pressure, so please shake well before using. Those with heart conditions may want to consult an architect brfore using this product.


_Overlord Joan: Well, I decided that since "My Random Show of Insanity:HTTYD" was so popular, I might as well do a "My Random Show of Insanity:BH6" So here goes nothing!_

 _Err, for all of you new to this, Joan is me in the story, Jen is the twin-that-I-wish-I-had-but-I-don't, **Overlord Joan** is me putting in comments as the author (yeah, it breaks the fourth wall. Oh well.), and **Overlord Hannah** is my sister making random comments._

* * *

Hiro: Where are we? This isn't the nerd lab!

Gogo: No dip, Sherlock.

Joan: Speaking of which, the newer Sherlock Homes movies are supposed to be really good. Does anyone recommend them?

Wasabi: Who is she? And her?

Joan: I am Joan, your personal interviewer.

Jen: I am Jen, your personal neighborhood ecentric.

Baymax: I am Baymax, your personal healthcare provider.© That line is copyrighted.

Joan: We'd have to talk to our legal consultant, but we are fairly sure that cannon material falls under the Fair Use Act. Correct me if I'm wrong, peoples!

Random Reader: YOU ARE WRONG. GO TO JAIL. DO NOT PASS GO, DO NOT COLLECT $200.

Jen: Damn, and I just got out of jail!

Tadashi: Well, at least you won't be stuck in a cell with fifty bot-fighters that want to bash your skull in. Huh, Hiro?

Everyone: Tadashi? You're alive?!

*Hiro runs up and hugs his brother. Tadashi messes up Hiro's hair*

Gogo: Well, that's unexpected. Ooh, they've got doughnuts.

Fred: *Eating a doughnut* Please tell me you can turn me into a fire-breathing monster. 'Cause that would be awesome!

Jen: As a matter of fact, I can. *snaps fingers, Fred turns into Toothless*

Toothless Fred: AWESOME!

Real Toothless: Rawr! Grunt, snork!

Google Translate: Your translation is "That's my body, give it back!"

Overlord Joan: Sorry, oh-great-and-mighty-one. *bows fervently. Toothless looks very smug*

Disembodied voice of Hiccup: Don't do that, you're going to make his ego swell so much that he'll float off!

*Toothless disappears. Fred is Fred again*

Fred: Aw, man!

Overlord Hannah: Isn't this supposed to be an _interview_? As in, you know, _**interviewing people?!**_

*Everyone is shocked by this statement*

Joan: You act like we're normal.

Jen: You know, 'Insanity' is in the show's name.

Overlord Joan: However funny that is, my sister has a point.

Jen: (pouting) Fine, Gogo can be first.

Gogo: All right, let's do this.

*Gogo sits down, Joan sits in the other chair. The camera zooms in.*

Joan: Okey-dokey. First question. This is a question that has been plaguing the fan-fiction community-

Gogo: Wait, there's fan-fiction written about us?

Jen: (appearing out of nowhere) Yes. There's something like 2,844 on this site alone. It trails behind HTTYD by 11,840 fan-fictions.

Joan: As I was saying, This is a question that has been plaguing the fan-fiction community as of late. In fact, it's on the tongues of the whole nation.

Jen: It is...can you ski on a public road behind the new Jaguar Estate?

Overlord Hannah: Folks, please don't try this at home. But if you do, send a video to me. Please?

Joan: That was _**NOT**_ the question, but sure you can.

Joan: CAN I ASK THE STINKING QUESTION?! *all shut up* Thank you! Now, is your relationship with Hiro platonic or...more than so?

Gogo: (completely calm) Oh, definitely more so. We just finished shagging in the broom cupboard while you weren't looking, acually. In fact, I may be a month pregnant with his child.

Aun Cass: HIRO?! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!

Hiro: (In the distance) That's not true and you damn well know it, Gogo!

Gogo: Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun? I almost had her convinced!

Jen: I'm not sure what's scarier; that she was joking or that she almost fooled uz.

Gogo: Fine. We're platonic friends. For now... *she smirks at Hiro*

Hiro: (blushing slightly whilst rolling his eyes) May the Lord have mercy on my soul...

Tadashi: Indeed. Best of luck to ya, pal.

Jen: Righty-oh. Next question. What's your real first name?

Gogo: (smirking evilly) I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you...

*she pulls out a laser-beam gun thingy and starts to polish it*

*Joan gulps, eyeing the laser-beam gun thingy*

Hiro: (tentatively) I know what her real name is-

Gogo: Don't. You. Dare.

Hiro: (grinning) Should I tell them?

Jen: Yes!

Gogo: (At the same time as Jen) NO!

Hiro: Alright, since you demanded it...

*Gogo glares at him. He gives her a Cheshire Cat smile.) Her _real_ name is-

*Gogo suddenly attacks. She leaps across the coffee table, causing Hiro to yelp. Before you can say 'Hiro's dead' she's on him, attacking...his lips?! Yes, she's snogging him to death!*

Hiro: Help-mrhhh! *falls over dead. Gogo _literally_ snogged him to death*

Overlord Joan: Hold on, that ruined my non-existent plot-line. *snaps her fingers. Time rewinds itself, and Gogo snogs Hiro _nearly_ to death*

Honey Lemon: Aww, I knew this was going to happen.

Tadashi: Didn't see that one coming!

Joan: Yes! I called that! Kudos to me! JEN! YOU OWE ME A DOLLAR!

*Gogo and Hiro pull apart. Hiro is dazed and speechless, but Gogo is fine*

Gogo: There. Now he _can't_ talk.

Overlord Joan: I'm sorry, dear readers, but HIROGO FOR THE WIN!

Jen: Ahem. Yes, thank you. Hiro himself is next.

Hiro: (Still dazed from the kiss) Hmmm?

Jen: *slaps him silly* Pull yourself together!

Hiro: Huh? What? Oh, hi.

Joan: So, did you ever pursue the micro-bots? Are they patented? Have you made any other genius ideas?

Hiro: Uh, I did pursue the micro-bots, and I ended up patenting them. I could probably live off of the royalties alone, but most of it goes to the university.

Joan: That's nice of you. This next question is more directed at any and all characters. What do you plan on doing with your future?

Honey Lemon: Well, I was planning on working for Krei Tech as a chemical engineer. I was offered a job as an intern, and I've yet to respond.

Wasabi: I was actually planning on applying at San Fransokyo's Safety and Regulations department.

Fred: (whispering to Jen)That's where all the OCD/safety freaks work. I'm sure he'll get on just fine with them.

*Wasabi glares at Fred*

Gogo: I was hoping I could open a machine shop to integrate electromag technology to cars. I had a brilliant idea during a driver's ed lesson, And I'm working on the prototype.

Overlord Joan: *squeals* Ooh, I wrote a one-shot that sounds suspiciously like that...

Hiro: Gives the disembodied voice of Overlord Joan a funny look* For me, I was hoping to start my own company. Hamada Industries, or something like that.

Tadashi: Maybe you could make a partnership with Haddock Inc.

Jen: WHAT?!

Fred: Haddock Inc. makes, like, all of the electronic parts for things. At least, they do in San Fransokyo. What's so special about that?

Jona: Er, no, but we know another Haddock. Does Haddock Inc. have a logo?

Gogo: Yeah, it's of a dragon. Here, hold on. *pulls out phone* That's it. Take a look. *shows them the dragon academy logo*

Joan: *gasps*

Jen: (whispering to herself) It can't be...

Overlord Joan: (Talking to Overlord Hannah) They don't realize there isn't actually a Haddock Inc. The characters met with Hiccup backstage, and cooked this all up.

Overlord Hannah: Oh dear, look at the poor characters. You really do torture them, don't you?

Overlord Joan: I am evil to them! I'm going to kill off Hiro's parents in a different fic, and then I'm going to write a one-shot about Hiro's one-way relationship. I have no regrets!

Gogo: Darn it, she ruined our wonderful devious plot.

*Gogo's foot slips out from under her, and she falls most spectacularly*

Overlord Joan: (happily) I do control everything. Well, mostly everything.

Mysterious entity that possesses my computer: Mwah ha ha! You control nothing!

Cat: jbabgajwkb;hwr! S;fljg! ;sljfgna;ljrhg, a;ljfha;woih;wjq a;lfjah!?

Google Translate: The cat said 'I will save you, puny humans! Back, foul demon, back! You think you can defeat me!?'

*Cat stabs sword of Grodric Griffindoor into compuer*

Mysterious entity that possesses my computer: Nooooooooooooooo!

Overlord Joan: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY COMPUTER!

*sparks fly, and the computer bursts into flames. Screen fades to black*

WEEKS LATER

*screen clicks back on, but the picture is in black-and-white*

Fred: Cool, no color! I feel old!

Overlord Joan: You are old. I'm typing this segment on an ancient laptop. So that's why it's in black-and-white. Hold on. *furiously types in Terminal*

*color slowly flickers on, first giving everything a yellow tint, then settling on a light red tint.*

Overlord Joan: Fixed?

Everyone: No. It's tinted red.

Overlord Joan: Damn. *types furiously again*

Overlord Hannah: Budge up, you great lump. *presses one key*

*the world fixes itself. Color returns, unicorns dance in the streets, rainbows appear everywhere, poverty and hunger don't exist, Donald Trump respectfully resigns from the presidency, and everyone holds hands and sings Kumbaya*

Overlord Joan: What?! How on God's green earth did you manage to fix _**Donald Trump**_ , of all people?

Overlord Hannah: I'm effing magical, okay?

Overlord Joan: *hits one key and a foot-and-a-half of snow falls from nowhere, blanketing

half of the state and losing power to thousands* Oh dear.

Cat: fsjvnorfnq qknvqwpo qwrlfnq3profn1o qwrofiqpwrjbgqijrhgoqiwfjqnpjqnwpfjnqwpdfn0425uht[14jnfgpo31u4ht-4t[gfvnq3p4985-lksndf'vlknwff'lkvn4gj-5tn-tulknf2ojfn1;q qwjfqw.

Google Translate: The cat said 'It appears this computer controls the universe. Overlord Joan will probably overtake the world with it, so it should probably be destroyed.'

Overlord Hannah: *Takes a sledgehammer* YAHHHH!

*Computer smashes into a million pieces. Sparks fly, and thunder rumbles as the last remaining controller of the universe is demolished*

Overlord Hannah: That was fun. I love destroying my sister's things.

Overlord Joan: You fools! What shall I write on now?

Overlord Overlord Susan: Hold up! *Everything screeches to a shuddering halt* This has gotten _**way**_ too weird.

Overlords Joan and Hannah: Mom!

* * *

 _Dun, dun, dah! Now my mother is involved. Trust me, that's not a good thing._

 _Ugh, I need coffee, a nap, and a new computer. Oh, and a violin would be nice._

 _Joan McCreedy, signing of so I can go to bed. Happy Hollidays, you wonderful lot!_


End file.
